Friendship Through Generations
by Nightflame203
Summary: Shy, newly-made O.W.C.A. agent Rhina the platypus is naturally worried when she becomes an agent for O.W.C.A's Australian Division, as she doesn't know many other agents. However, one other platypus she manages to befriend not only becomes Rhina's friend, but her best friend. Little did they know that their children would end up becoming mates... (Rating might raise later on)


**So, my plan was to try and not post any new stories until I finished my story One Name, but that's kind of plummeting. I got the inspiration/motivation for this a little less than a week ago, but I'm slowly losing motivation again (-_-), so I figured I'd better write/post the first chapter because I really love the idea of this xD xD xD (by the way, this'll make more sense if you've read what I have of The Platypus and the Bear- just saying xP)**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

Rhina the platypus inhaled deeply as she stared at the front of O.W.C.A's headquarters. She wasn't nervous to go in- she had been entering it for years; but this would be her first time entering as an agent and not an Agent in Training. Yesterday had been the day she completed her training.

She stepped into the building and almost instinctively turned to go to the A. ' side of the HQ; Rhina barely caught herself and turned back to the agents' side. She walked down the hall, and, just about immediately, saw another platypus.

This didn't surprise her. In fact, Rhina was surprised there weren't MORE platypus agents at that O.W.C.A.- they were part of the Australian division, after all. And this agent she had seen around HQ as an A.I.T. for the past five years.

"Excuse me?" Rhina asked hesitantly,

The light green platypus agent turned and smiled at her. "Hello. You... You're one of the new agents, right?"

Rhina nodded, feeling proud that an experienced agent had noticed her out of the twenty or so animals. Then again, it was probably hard not to notice a teal platypus- apparently, so Rhina had heard, her family were some of the only platypi in the world with teal fur...which didn't help her...confidential...case. There WERE teal platypi that weren't part of her family, but they weren't common. "Yeah. I just became one yesterday."

"I thought so." A warm smile came onto the platypus' face. "You seem older than most people here are when they become agents."

"I am," Rhina admitted. "I'm thirteen- most A. graduate three years earlier, right?"

The platypus nodded. "Because most A. begin training at a year old."

Rhina rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah... I began training when I was eight."

"Really?" The platypus grinned. "You only trained for five years?"

"Yeah..."

"You must be incredibly talented, then. Normally, you shouldn't have completed your training till seventeen, at the time you started it."

Rhina hesitated. "I'm not THAT good..."

The platypus just chuckled. "Alright... Whatever you say. Anyway, what do you need? Are you worried about not knowing any agents here?"

"Yeah," Rhina said for the fourth time. Being socially awkward makes your vocabulary smaller.

"You said you're thirteen?"

Rhina nodded. "Well, I have a daughter here," the platypus smiled. "And she's only two years older than you. Maybe you could be friends."

"Oh..." Despite what this platypus said about her daughter only being a couple years older than Rhina, the idea of meeting her still made Rhina uncomfortable. Not only was Rhina not very social, but that meant this platypus' daughter was fifteen and technically an adult, while Rhina technically wasn't- fourteen was the age animals become "adults."

The light green platypus seemed to sense this. "Don't worry," she winked, "I think you two will get along great. I'll go get her."

"O-Okay..." Not wanting to be rude, Rhina smiled weakly as the platypus walked down the hall, beginning to look for her daughter.

She returned with a chocolate brown female platypus about five minutes later. "This is Abitha."

 **If you don't already know who Abitha is (which I doubt many of you do) then it will be revealed by the end of this story I:} I:}**


End file.
